


Church Bells Ringing

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Alex is a Lady and Eliza is a Lesbian™), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the Hamilton-Schuyler wedding was simply one that could not be forgotten. Surrounded by friends and family, Eliza thought it couldn't get any better. However, once alone with her new bride, Alex manages to find ways to make the night all the more memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church Bells Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Genderswap AU! I got this request on my tumblr and just had the most fun writing this. This was my first time writing a sapphic smut scene, so I hope it turned out well! This didn't need to be smut, but I just thought it was right to give some lesbians a happy ending, both figuratively and literally, for once.
> 
> Also, in case anyone was interested, while I was writing this, I was picturing a tom-boyish Gina Rodriguez as Alex, and even found this lovely picture which I think is a great look for femme Alex http://cdn02.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2016/05/gina-rodriguez-chops-hair-donates-locks-of-love.jpg

The sound of tolling church bells echoed in Eliza’s mind, the ghosting memory of their sound fading along with her consciousness. It had been a very long day, filled with a fair share of twists and turns, but every mishap and panic-inducing moment was well worth it now that she could call Alex her wife. 

The pair wed in a small ceremony, attended by only the closest family and friends. The couple wished to wed on their fifth anniversary, but with only a month separating the passage of marriage equality and their marked date, there was a lot to get done in a short amount of time. The intimate occasion had been planned in a hurry, but it still had finesse.

It couldn’t have been done without the help of both the maid of honor and the best man, the two positions unconventionally being taken over by one person; Angelica Schuyler. Eliza trusted her sister with everything, as did Alex. However, the young Hamilton had less to say about the affairs and wanted nothing more than simply to be wed to the young Schuyler.

The day was nearly complete, the young newlyweds resting together in a nearby hotel while they waited for morning to arrive. They were to depart for their honeymoon in the morning. Alex believed they were off to Paris, an extravagance she didn’t particularly care for, but indulged to see her Eliza happy. In reality, the couple was actually going off to an island not too far away, Alex’s home of Nevis. Eliza had made the plans some months ago, ages before she thought Alex and her would wed. This was simply an anniversary gift for her home sick lover. It didn’t hurt that she could now say she was instead taking her wife. 

Stripped of most of their formal wedding attire, the two cuddled close on the pillow top mattress as the small television provided light and background noise to their quiet embrace. Eliza turned and looked up at Alex, her loose bow tie still hung around her neck. Eliza chuckled to herself, it seemed a shame to see it undone now, after all the fidgeting it took from both Alex and her dear friend Lafayette to get it tied just right before the ceremony.

“What’s so funny?” Alex chirped, her voice heavy with sleep. Alex moved her hand and shifted it to gently twirl the ends of Eliza’s hair, still somehow in almost perfect ringlets. 

“Nothing,” she replied, burrowing her head deeper into Alex’s chest, “just remembered something silly.”

“Are you remembering John trying to drunkenly start a conga line on the empty dance floor? Cause that was pretty damn funny,” Alex huffed a laugh, her fingers absentmindedly scrunching deeper into Eliza’s hair.

“No,” Eliza shook her head softly, a warm smile growing in her cheeks as images of Alex’s friend having the time of his life flashed through her mind. She shifted to lay on her stomach, her chin now resting on her partner’s chest. Their eyes softly locked in each other's’ gaze. “It doesn’t matter what I was thinking. All I care about right now is being here with you.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“I know, but I’m your sap,” Eliza peppered her response with a soft kiss to her love’s lips. The two pulled away from the kiss, but still held their faces’ close, reveling in the warmth radiating between them. 

“Eliza,” Alex said in a breathy voice, “I know we said we’d wait until our actual honeymoon, but...”

Eliza abruptly cut off her wife’s words with a tender kiss, the intensity of their passion rising as Eliza pulled tight at Alex’s now loose ponytail. She pulled Alex away from her face by her hair, hard enough to make her growl but not hurt her.

“ _ I’m _ the one who says what goes, my little lion,” Eliza’s grin twisted in delight, “And if  _ you _ want to feel anything tonight, you’re gonna have to earn it.” 

Alex stared on at Eliza, the gaze she held was soft but Eliza could see her pupils were already blown.

Eliza took another sharp tug at Alex’s ponytail, holding her back so that her throat was exposed. “Well?”

“Anything you want, my love,” Alex responded through gritted teeth.

“Good,” Eliza purred, releasing her grip from Alex’s hair before going down for a quick, rough kiss to her exposed neck. “That’s all you’re getting until I cum...”

“Thank you,” Alex managed to choke out in a shuddered breath. She let out one last heaving sigh before straightening herself out. With Eliza now flat on her back, Alex placed her knees on either side of her wife, almost drooling like a hungry animal as she eyed her delicate frame. Before moving any further, Alex began to strip, expecting Eliza to do the same. She pulled away her bow tie and tossed it to the floor, stopping her undressing when she noticed Eliza lying still.

“I’m not lifting a finger,” she teased.

A giddy smile rose in Alex’s cheeks, tonight was certainly going to be fun. Although excited about undressing her new bride, Alex knew she had to remove her own clothes first. She felt suffocated in the clothes that had brought her comfort throughout the day, her skin was already slick with sweat from the heat of her excitement. She pulled her hair out of its hair tie, only to tie it back again, securing the locks that had fallen loose. She sat erect, heaving over Eliza in just her best bra and panties.

“What do you think?” Alex displayed herself like a prize trophy, her slim frame already shuddering with energy. 

Eliza chuckled coyly, she thought her wife looked ravishing as ever, but she couldn’t let her know that, right now was about her. “I think you have beautiful lips,” she began, shimmying restlessly as she waited for Alex to make her first move. “They’d look even better if they were a bit busy.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Doing what?”

Eliza shrugged, “Whatever you want.”

Alex ran her the tip of her tongue over her teeth, bearing them in an excited grin. Slowly, she slinked down towards Eliza, perching herself over her partner as the pair locked lips. She gently lowered her full weight onto Eliza. As Alex sucked and nibbled at her wife’s lip, her hand gingerly crept it’s way under the t-shirt she had changed into some time before. The hand slinked under Eliza’s bra and Alex began to cup and massage her breast, which elicited a reaction of a jutting hip from Eliza. 

Alex giggled into her last kiss before pulling away. “You like that, don’t you?”

Eliza nodded, words failing to reach her kiss-bitten lips. 

Alex smiled and returned to her task at hand, pleasing the woman she so proudly called her wife. She moved down to Eliza’s collar, nipping and kissing at the delicate bone. Her fingers curled delightfully around her breast as a moan of pleasure stifled from Eliza’s lips. She sat up after one final kiss to her partner’s neck, shifting her weight off Eliza and sitting on the bed beside her. A hand made it’s way under Eliza’s back, helping her to sit up. Alex noted the pain stakingly beautiful smile on her wife’s face as she sat up, a dull purr settling in her chest in response. 

In one swift move, Alex removed the t-shirt that covered the soft skin she craved. She leaned in for another kiss, the pair chuckling as their noses’ briefly bumped. Alex’s hands made their way behind Eliza, lightly dusting her skin before moving to remove her bra. The pair leaned apart for a moment for the bra to completely come off, tossed aside like the bow tie that once donned Alex’s neck. They leaned back into the kiss, one of Alex’s hand cupping the side of Eliza’s face, the other creeping down her own body. The feeling of her own touch tingled her thighs, her skin screamed for stimulation and if Eliza wasn’t going to do it, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

“No!” Eliza suddenly snapped, her voice stern but still calm. She grabbed for Alex’s wrist and pulled away the hand that was inching towards her pussy. “That’s not allowed right now. This is your only warning. Do you understand?”

Alex gulped down the ball that had formed in her throat and nodded, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Eliza purred, releasing Alex’s wrist. She leaned in for last swift kiss, “Now, why don’t you make yourself useful and put those pretty lips to work elsewhere?”

“Yes ma'am,” Alex replied emphatically. An idea bubbled up to the top of Alex’s head, an idea which she concluded was a smart and sexy move. She decided that it was her turn to be rough. She locked eyes with her wife once more after regaining her composure, her hand creeping up to Eliza’s bare shoulder. With the heel of her hand, Alex pushed back, causing Eliza to fall against the mattress with a bounce. Eliza looked momentarily shocked, but the expression melted away and was soon replaced by an intense look of arousal. Alex smirked, hovering for a moment before dropping her face down towards Eliza’s stomach. 

The soft skin of her stomach was berated by tiny little kisses, Alex covering nearly every inch of her skin as she sunk down. Teeth were brought into the equation as Alex’s lips met the delicate lace trim of Eliza’s panties. She grazed her teeth along the skin just above the lace, Eliza’s legs writhing as she inched further down. Alex’s tongue made it’s way under the hem of the panties, her teeth pulling back the material and aided by her hands to pull the garment completely off. A hand with a ginger touch swiped the face of Eliza’s vagina, the skin reacting with a prickling of goosebumps.

Alex eyed her beautiful wife one last time before moving to go down on her, she wanted the memory of that last image of her burned into her mind forever. Alex started gently; light, teasing flicks of the tongue caused an audible reaction that Alex loved so much. Her tongue then began to circle Eliza’s slit, the pressure of her tongue was light but it still worked wonders. 

Eliza mumbled something incoherent as Alex continued to work her magic. “What was that, my love?” Alex paused, leaning against one of Eliza’s spread legs. 

Eliza laughed a weak laugh as she eyed Alex down. Her body appeared to be melting into the bed, the only part of her frame still holding true were the fingers that gripped tightly to the sheets. “I said, ‘I told you your lips would look prettier all busy’.”

A warm smile grew on Alex’s face in response to her wife’s raspy voiced compliment. She left a gentle kiss on her thigh before moving back down. The taste and aroma of Eliza’s twat drove Alex insane, her own parts reacting with burst of sensitivity that demanded to be attended to. But Alex knew it was her job to treat her new wife right first, she knew she’d get her just desserts eventually. 

Alex’s tongue explored Eliza like she had never done this before, searching her to see what made her twitch while she very well knew what she was doing. After a few more light swipes, Alex moved over to a spot where she knew she’d hit gold. Her tongue simply touched the spot, Eliza reacting to the stimulation with a loud moan. Alex then began to trace small circles around the area. The mattress began to tremble as Eliza became more animated in her response. 

A hand that had been gripped in the sheets moved its way down to the top of Alex’s head. Eliza’s fingers intertwined with her hair, pushing her to press harder with her tongue. “More, more,” she panted breathlessly, “Just… almost.” She stopped with a squeak, a sound which Alex found adorable.

Alex could tell her love was near the edge, so she decided to step up her game. She introduced two fingers to Eliza’s skin, massaging little circles into her clit. As Eliza’s reactions became wilder, Alex began to increase the speed and intensity at which she was moving. She kissed and sucked and cared for the tiny bundle of nerves she was hitting that made her wife writhe with ecstasy.  

It wasn’t long before Eliza came with a soft grunt, her body practically melting into the sheets in response. Alex looked up to see Eliza’s head resting on her pillow, a sweet, tired smile spread across her face. Slowly, she crawled up to the head of the bed and kissed Eliza on the lips, the taste and wetness of her wife still on her skin.  

“Now that that’s done…” Eliza trailed off, her eyes soft and dreamy, “I always keep my promises.” Her hand began to trail down Alex’s stomach, stopping once the tips of her fingers felt the satin on her panties. She began by dusting little circles into the cloth, inching her way down towards her slit. Even with her panties on, Eliza could feel that Alex was wet. Very wet. She dragged her open hand across the front of her panties before gingerly sneaking her fingers under the material. Eliza wasted no time and went straight for Alex’s clit. Alex panted and whined as Eliza’s fingers massaged the nub, sending stars into her field of vision. Eliza kissed into one of Alex’s moans, her own body soft while Alex continued to squirm. 

“Please, please, please,” Alex begged, her knuckles turning white from tightness of her balled fists. 

“You’re almost there,” Eliza whispered, petting Alex’s hair with her free hand.

Alex whined for a few more seconds before finally exhaling a stuttered breath. Eliza removed her hand from Alex’s panties, sucking her lover's wetness off her fingers. She kissed Alex one last time before nuzzling back into her chest. 

“I love you so much, Mrs. Hamilton,” Alex said in a panted breath.

“I know,” Eliza smiled, dozing off to the sound of Alex’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @QueerEight


End file.
